


Home

by Green_and_Blue18



Series: Storyteller 2019 | Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels Becoming Humans, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean See multiple Alternative Universes, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Saps, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coming Out, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Happy Ending, Home, Inspired by Music, Little smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Many Fics In One Story, Neck Kissing, Post Season 15, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Visions, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_and_Blue18/pseuds/Green_and_Blue18
Summary: Dean has been working up the courage to tell Cas something for a while now. Dean finally earned enough courage to finally tell Cas he likes him. They share an intimate moment when an angel and human fall in love. They are able to see into a billion different universes! In each and everyone of them Dean and Cas are together. The union between Dean and Cas unlocks a world they never seen before.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Storyteller 2019 | Destiel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546327
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this for a while. 
> 
> Here's something my mind cooked up for you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

_**Souls tend to go back to who feels like home - N.R. Hart** _

* * *

  
Dean, Sam, and Cas defeated Chuck and now they’re recovering in the bunker. Dean has been feeling a certain way about Cas for a very long time, he finally feels ready to share his feelings. Dean has worked very hard to work out his feelings and thoughts over the years. Dean finally knows it’s him in the driverseat making the decision and he came to the realization he can’t live without the angel in his life.

Dean is sitting in his room and preparing his mind for was about to happen. He knows after this conversation, things are going to alter his friendship with Cas. He finally earns the courage to get up and walk out the door. He’s walking through the bunkers familiar halls, as he approaches the war room he sees Sam and Cas laughing and smiling. The two most important people in his life, it makes his heart do a three-sixty inside of him. He steadily creeps over to them. 

“Hey, can I talk with you Cas?” There’s a hint of nervousness in his own voice. _God I’m I really going to do this? What if he says leaves again? What if he doesn’t share th-_

“Sure Dean.” Cas smiled and gets up from his chair. 

_Wait, did he just? Yup he did.. Crap, get it together man!_ “Can we have this conversation somewhere else?” Dean looks at Cas rubbing his hands along the side of his jeans.

“I can leave if you want?” Sam looks up from his computer. He has a faint smile slowly appearing on his face. 

“NO! I mean it’s kinda private conversation dude.” Dean feels jitters rumbling throughout his body, he feels like he’s going to explode. _Play it cool.. Play it cool.. Quick give him a smile._ Dean smiles. 

“Okay…” Sam has a look on his face. _Crap, I think he’s on to me. Whatever, I’m not here for him._

“Sure Dean, lead the way.” Cas smiles at him, with his blue eyes piercing into him giving him chills throughout his body. 

“Let’s go.” Dean leads Cas to the Men of Letters garage. He walks straight towards baby and opens the door for Cas on his way to the driver side. 

Dean puts the key in the ignition and turns the key. The black steed purrs and roars to life. Dean pops in one of the cassettes and turns up the dial to a suitable volume. He needed something to calm him down and music always helps.

“Dean where are we going?” Cas looked at him and tilted his head. _Gosh, why did he have to do that.._

“We’re going to a place where we can have a conversation.” Dean gave him a smile, then put the car in drive. He then proceeds to pull the impala out of the parking spot.

* * *

**A FEW MINUTES LATER….**

Dean pulls off the road to an open field. The sun was close to setting on the horizon, but right now it’s leaving beautiful pink color painted across the entire sky. He pulled further into the field and put the impala in park, he then changed the music to radio. He motioned his head to Cas as he gets out of the impala.

Dean stood in front of baby, Cas approached from the other side, His beautiful sapphire blue eyes met Dean’s emerald green eyes. Dean and Cas were finally alone, Dean started internally panicking, like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He hopes Cupid don’t kill him. His eyes made contact with Cas’s, he finally understood the change that is about to happen. To be honest, it kinda scared the living shit out of him, but he really wanted to be with Cas.

“What did you want to talk about Dean?” Cas looked at the sunset, then at Dean.

“I- I umm, I wanted to uhh, to talk about us..?” Dean moved his hand to rub the back of his neck, feeling the heat rises up inside of him.

“To talk about us? Did I do something wrong?” Cas had a look on his face, the one he made when Dean made the mistake of blowing up at him. _He wasn’t the problem.. I was... Crap this isn’t going the way it was supposed to.._

“You did nothing wrong.. This is uhhh, is about me, or umm our friendship.” He looked up and was met with Cas’s welcoming calm ocean eyes.

“Our friendship?” Cas still is oblivious to the subject, but still, many things still go over his head theses days. 

“Y- Yes o- our friend- ship..” Dean was stumbling over his words like a baby taking its first steps.

“What about our friendship did you want to talk about?” Cas looked at him again, it made Dean feel butterflies deep inside.

“Uhh… I- I..” _Shit.. Shit… Shit.. Just get it all out man! Rip the band-aid off._ “I LIKE YOU OKAY!” He quickly turned away and he could hear his heartbeat inside of him.

  
  


Bump… Bump…. Bump… Bump…. Bump… Bump….

  
  


“You l- like me?” Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulder to turn him around. 

“Yea..” Dean tried to avoid his stare and continued to look at the ground. 

Cas moved his hand under Dean’s chin and moved his head up to meet his eyes. His eyes were compassionate, healing, and the most beautiful shade of blue… “Dean, what do you mean you like me?” 

Dean quickly turned his head, then back to Cas. “I- I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU MAN!” He’s never felt so vulnerable and revealed in his entire life than this moment. He never had feelings like this for another man or anyone before. 

Cas started smiling and chuckled a little too. “Dean.” 

“I get it man… You don’t like me that way.. It’s okay, hell, I might even deserve it after all the bull-”

Cas put his hand over Dean’s mouth. His blue infinite eye pierced every part of Dean, turning him into clay. “I like you, I really like you Dean.” 

Dean quickly looked back up at Cas. His eyes were calm, compassionate, and inviting. Dean felt this growing feeling rising throughout his body, it wasn’t anything bad, it was warm, he couldn’t explain it… Then Cas’s hands reached up to cup Deans face. Dean fully leaned in and grabbed hold of Cas’s waist. At that moment it felt like Dean’s heart stopped beating.

Cas leaned in close and Dean did the same, at that moment it felt like time slowed down. When Dean and Cas shared their first kiss, Dean felt something click inside of him, like eating pie for the first time, listening to an old forgotten favorite song, like being handed the keys that unlocked a better part of himself.

That’s when it happened a bright white light engulfed them like a cover. They could still hear the radio playing softly in the background.

  
  


_Have conversations with nothing but their eyes.._

  
  


Dean and Cas were sitting at a table looking into each others eyes, Dean remembers this memory. Dean was smiling and little bit younger. They sat inside of a bar having lunch together, this was quite a while ago, before they knew Chuck was illustrating their lives. Dean was laughing at a joke he told Cas. while Cas tilted his head as he looked back at Dean. Then they went silent and stared into each other’s eyes.

  
  


_They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate..._

  
  


Then another flash. This time Dean and Cas were inside a bar separated. Dean was sitting next to Benny and he mentioned his classmate Cas. Dean started looking towards Cas’s general direction, He was sitting with Charlie at a separate table. Dean was lost in thought looking at the blue eyed angel. Then, Benny immediately started waving his hand in front of Dean to get his attention, which was somewhere else. Charlie mentioned running into Dean recently, which Cas looked around and spotted Dean being yelled at by Benny. He chuckled, He loved everything about the freckled man lost in thought. Charlie stopping her conversation when she noticed Cas wasn’t paying attention and started waving her hand in front of Cas, who’s attention was somewhere else.

  
  


_Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite..._

  
  


Another flash. Dean and Cas were naked with each other inside of a room. Dean’s fireman shirt hanging on the chair, while Cas’s white button up thrown on their dresser. Cas looking at Dean with a dominating eyes and hungered gaze. Dean was spread out laying on his back on the bed looking flushed and content, with a big smile and lust gazing eyes. Cas went down between Dean’s legs and dragging a moan out of Dean as Cas head moved up and down. Then, Cas moved upward towards his head and kiss him, then he dragged his tongue down his body with a smile, stopping to bite and suck marks at certain locations. Dean moaned and watched every movement Cas made on his body. Then Cas coming up to Dean’s ear whispering, then sucking on the lobe.

  
  


_Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_

_Couldn't even tell you why_

_They just felt like saying "hi"_

  
  
  


Another flash. Dean was sitting alone with a bottle of whiskey, he looked broken and had dried tears below his eyes. He then reached for the phone and pressed it to his head. Cas picked up on the other side, he asked Dean if he needed him. Dean started talking about having a horrible day at work and needing to say hi. Cas on the other end giving him a prep talk and telling him he’s coming over. Cas told Dean to stop drinking and he’ll be over soon. Dean started pushing away the bottle after he hung up the phone. Cas showing up a few minutes later pulling Dean up and changing his clothes for him. A couple of minutes passed and they were cuddled up on Dean’s bed. Cas wrapping Dean up with his arms and legs with a blanket over them. Dean was smiling and sleeping pressing his head into Cas’s chest.

  
  


_Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_

_Finding reasons not to leave_

_Trying to hide the chemistry_

  
  


Another Flash. Cas was playing with his keys inside of his coat. Dean was cooking food with a smile on his face. Sam was a lot smaller, he started telling Dean to stop dancing and finish cooking. Dean gave him an eye roll and continued dancing. Cas was waiting for Dean to be finished while sitting at their counter. Dean sneaking looks at Cas while cooking for Sam. Cas was stirring up conversation about his job trying to hide the blush that was growing on his face. Sam walking out of the kitchen told them to stop hiding their emotions and tell each other how they really feel.

  
  


_Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_

_Get a little too close_

_We do, but friends don't_

  
  


Another flash. Dean and Cas were inside of the impala, but this time they were much younger. Dean was resting his arm across the bench seat behind Cas. He smiling bright while he tried sneaking glances at Cas while driving. Cas was holding on to his pre-calc book and sneaking glances at Dean while adjusting his glasses. Dean immediately pulled into a lake and put the car in park. He reached over pulling Cas over by the waist and started kissing him all over his face. Cas started laughing and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. Cas asked Dean if this is the reason why he took the long route home. Dean chuckled and said yes, then started kissing and sucking on Cas skin inside of his blue shirt, while Cas back fell onto the bench seat and started reaching inside Dean’s flannel touching his back and running his hands through Dean’s sweaty hair, that was drenched from football practice. Cas was enjoying every minute of it and so was Dean. He was trying not to get Cas dirty, but boy was Cas very persuasive. 

  
  


_They don't almost say "I love you"_

_When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk_

  
  


Another flash. Dean and Cas were inside of Cas’s truck. Dean was drunk and laughing making sexual jokes and whispering them in to Cas’s ear. Cas just smiled and took off his trench coat and put it on Dean. Cas then closed the door and went over to the driver seat. Cas then pulled his truck outs of the bar parking lot and asked Dean why he didn’t take a woman home tonight. Dean went dead silent and tried making up an excuse. Cas then pulled over the truck and looked Dean in the eyes. Dean immediately almost said because ‘I love you, that’s why I didn’t take anyone home to our apartment.’ He quickly shut his mouth and waiting to be sober before telling him. Cas decided to let him slide since he’s drunk and continued to drive them back to their apartment. 

  
  


They don't talk about the future and put each other in it

And get chills with every accidental touch

  
  


Another Flash. Dean and Cas are kids sitting at the edge of a pasture. Dean talking about how he’s going to run the Winchester ranch when he’s bigger and stronger. Cas stares up at Dean with adoration as he talks about the future. Cas then asks Dean if they’ll be best friends in the future. Dean looks at Cas and tells him of course. Dean then accidentally grazes Cas hand and blushes. Cas adds he’ll work in the gardens with the bees. He even adds he’ll cook Dean pies everyday. “I’ll be with you as long as you have me Dean.” They both stare into each others eyes. “I want you stay with me forever Cas.” They both blush, then Dean grabs Cas’s arm and pull him out on the field. They both running through the pastures passing horses as they run back to the barn.

  
  


_I keep telling myself this might be nothing_

_But one look in your eyes and, God, there's something_

  
  


Another flash. Dean and Cas were dressed in full army uniform. Dean was sitting on an old bed looking at the wall. Cas then sits beside him, but not touching him. Dean then tells Cas it was supposed to be a hookup and nothing more, but then he tells Cas the look in his eyes is worth every risk. Cas then tells Dean they’re going to be discreet or they’ll both end up dead. Dean and Cas then kiss and start running hands up and down each other and started pulling off clothing. Dean then drops to his knees and started unbuckling Cas’s belt, he starts running his hands all over Cas making him moan and ball up the sheets. Dean looking up at Cas loving watching Cas fall apart. Cas looks down at Dean and starts running his hands through Dean’s short golden brown hair.

  
  


A final flash. Dean and Cas are staring into each others eyes. Each of their eyes had a hint of the others eyes color. Dean green has specks of blue, while Cas blue also has specks of green.

“What was that?” Dean looked at Cas, but nothing was killing this moment at all.. 

“It’s when angel and human feel deeply for each other. The soul of a human and the angels grace fuse together and they’re able to see into different universes. It seems there a more where we end up together.” Cas looks up at Dean who is smiling down at him.

“Can we see more?” Dean looks at Cas, while tightening his hold on his hips.

“Sure Dean.” Cas then wraps his arms around Dean, then a flash happens. The song on the radio ends and a new one started playing. 

  
  


_I miss you when I least expect it_

_I miss the way you feel on my lips_

_And I don't know when I'll see you again_

_I miss you when I least expect it_

_So when are you coming home_

_Home_

_When are you coming home_

_Home_

  
  


Flash. Dean and Cas are wrapped around each other in a kitchen. Two little boys start running up towards them. Dean tries to be stingy with Cas and lifts him up and carries him over to the living room leaving the boys behind. Dean then peppers Cas’s face with kisses, then finally lets him go. The boys finally catch up and are furious with Dean for stealing away their other dad. Dean laughs and falls to the floor as they tackle him. Cas takes a picture and starts telling them to get ready for school, as the kids leave to get their bags and Cas falls on top of Dean. He starts undoing the two buttons on Dean’s flannel and leaving a quick mark on his chest before leaving. Cas leaves with the kids and kisses Dean one last time on his way out. Dean takes a look at the clock, it’s only been ten minutes. He then looks down at his ring and runs his fingers along the mark Cas made. He misses his family, but he loves them more than anything in the world. Dean then continues to grab lunch Cas made for him and heads for his truck. 

  
  


Feelings were fleeting but now I'm surrounded

Visions of you shaved into the side of my head

And as I sleep on the other side of the country

I wonder how it feels to be safe in the palm of your hand

And I just want to go home

Home

I just want to go home

Home

  
  


Flash. Cas has just started his national tour singing country music to thousands of people every night, but Cas misses being curled up at home every night. He especially misses Dean who is on his rock tour on the other side of the country. It’s crazy how they didn’t like each other in the beginning, but soon fell in love with each other. He wished they would have worked it out before they planned their tour dates. Cas is sitting in his dressing room when his phone rings. Dean immediately started telling Cas how much he misses him and telling him he has a break in the next couple of days. Dean’s going to fly to see him at his next show. Cas starts crying and Dean tells him not to cry. “No distance will ever keep us apart. Cas, you’re my home no matter where you are I’ll be there.” Cas tells Dean he just wants to be cuddled up in their couch in Kansas, but Dean tells him he has a surprise the next time he flies out to see him. Dean ends the call with Cas. “Did you get the ring?” Charlie walks up to him and hands him a black box. “You already know.”

  
  


_I don't take spoonfuls of romanticism in my tea_

_But this is not a love song_

_It's my truth I have to speak_

_Oh, you are so important to me_

_And I won't let you go_

_I won't let you go_

  
  


Flash. Dean had just attended his first dance put together for Alphas searching for an Omega. It’s Deans first year, he met a breathtaking Omega who smelled of honey and summer breeze. Dean fell instantly in love and wanted to know this Omega more. Cas while on his fifth year of going to the dance watched Omegas get snatch up left and right, most Alphas wanted someone who was small famed and did what they were told, which was not at all Cas. Dean on the other hand wanted someone who stands up to him and call him on his bull. Years later Dean and Cas were in a full relationship and married. They were even planning on having a couple of pups in the near future. Dean has no intention of letting go of him. Cas well, he didn't want to let go of Dean either, he love Dean. Cas was different, but Dean didn’t care that’s the part he fell in love with the most. Dean’s Alpha and Cas’s Omega begged you be close and longed for each other when they were apart. They were sitting on the porch bench looking out at the stairs on the lake holding on to each other. Dean loved Cas and melts every time there close. They were each other’s soul and home.

  
  


_'Cause wherever you are is home_

_Home_

_Wherever you are is home_

_Home_

_I miss you when I least expect it_

_I miss the way you feel on my lips_

_And I don't know when I'll see you again_

_So won't you please come home_

_Home_

_Won't you please come home, home_

_Home_

  
  


Flash. Dean and Cas were sitting on a porch cuddled up to each other. Dean was telling Cas that the British Men of Letters did a good job at getting rid of all the monsters in America. Cas was fully human and reaching up to Dean’s to cup face and started caressing it slowly. Dean was a retired hunter, Cas was an ex angel, and Sam is currently retired in a relationship with Elieen Leahy. Cas looked into Dean’s eyes. 

“What are you thinking angel?” He smiled down at Cas.

“I’m not an angel anymore remember?” Cas looked up at Dean.

“You’re my angel.” Dean placed a kiss on Cas head.

“You’re my human.” Cas places a kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“So, spill angel.” Dean held Cas closer.

“It’s just.. I feel so happy, I love you Dean” Cas smiled up at Dean. 

“I love you forever and always angel.” The both shared a kiss under the moonlight. Dean instantly grabbed Cas bridal style and carried him into the house. 

* * *

**RIGHT NOW….**

  
  


Then a big flashed happened again, Dean and Cas looked at each other for a moment. Dean then held Cas’s face and a single tear fell down his cheek. Cas then kissed the tear away and put his arms around Dean. 

“What are you thinking Dean?” Cas looked into those deep green eyes that were now glossy.

“It’s just so many universes where were happy and together.” Dean kissed Cas’s cheek and held him tighter placing his head in Cas neck.

“There is, but this one is ours.” Cas leaned into Dean.

“I love you Cas.” He looked into Cas’s blue eyes.

“I love you too Dean. Ever since I left Heaven, it felt like I didn’t have a home, but now I know my home was never Heaven. My home is with you.” Cas’s eyes started turning glossy as he looked up at Dean. 

“Cas…” Dean pulled him even closer as they swayed to the music. Dean leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Your so important to me, you’re my soul, my heart, and my light that guides me home. I’m sorry it took me so long to notice it.” Dean finally had a word for the way Cas made him feel. It was home, something he never felt in a person before.

“It’s never to late Dean.” Cas placed little kisses on Dean's neck as they swayed. 

“Cas… You’re my home too.” He was about to cry, then tightened his grip on Cas and carried him all the way to the Impala. While kissing him and never letting him go. 

They laughed and held on to each other the whole ride home. They finally found the missing piece that was lost inside of them, they felt whole. Dean couldn’t stop smiling for a week and Cas moved into Dean’s room the same day.

It’s been two years since Dean admitted his feelings to Cas. Since then they have been living together and haven’t left each other's side. Cas wakes up in Dean’s bed, but Dean always finds a way to keep Cas in bed longer. Dean tells Cas everyday how much he loves him. Cas has been learning to make Dean pie. Dean has been secretly planning on getting a house in Lawrence for the both of them. Dean and Cas are now in a much better place then they have been in all the years they have been alive. Cas is growing more and more human everyday and Cas is enjoying all his first with Dean. Cas is looking forward to growing old with Dean.

  
  


THE END...

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED every bit of writing this! 
> 
> I hope you love it too!  
> 
> 
> The Song lyrics featured in this story:
> 
> Friends Don't - Maddie & Tae
> 
> Home - Catie Turner
> 
> Until next time <3


End file.
